1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising a support provided with a groove having walls on which conductors are present, which conductors extend at least partially around the support, and with a semiconductor element which is present in the groove and makes electrical contact with the conductors on the walls. The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing such a device and to a method of manufacturing a support rod which can be used for the manufacture of the semiconductor device.
Such a device can be used as a "surface mounting device". The support can be fastened on a PC-board, the conductors present on the support then making electrical contact with conductors on the PC-board.
2. Description of the Related Art
British Patent no. 1597707 discloses a device of the type referred to above in which a semiconductor element is mounted in a V-shaped groove. The semiconductor element is fastened to a conductor on one of the walls and connected to the conductor on the other wall by means of a connection wire.
The known device described has the disadvantage that separate process steps are required for fastening the semiconductor element on the support and for providing the connection wire. Since the walls of the groove are oblique and since the semiconductor element in practice has very small dimensions, these process steps are in addition difficult to carry out.